User talk:Scarecroe
Eleven Cheer, etc. Hey Scott. I was looking into Keith Vernon Textor's stuff to see if I could cobble together a page for him; all of the pages for his stop-motion shorts have Alan Robert Scott as the only co-author. However, some of it (notably "Eleven Cheer") in ASCAP lists Marilyn Lang Scott as well, and the stuff I'm pulling on google doesn't mention Alan at all, only Marilyn when they talk about the co-founding of Scott-Textor Productions. Where'd you get just Alan for the co-author? On a sidenote I've also found several mentions (including an ASCAP for the cues) to his working on The Muppets Valentine Show. -- Wendy (talk) 00:39, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Major characters Hey, it occurred to me -- speaking of the countdown to 14K -- that we don't have pages yet for all of the Elmo's World characters. We have Shade, but we don't have TV, Drawer or Door. I would make 'em myself, but I think you'd do a better job with them. -- Danny (talk) 00:09, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :I was thinking about that looking at an EW page today. I'll see what I can do! —Scott (talk) 00:24, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Today on MW Yay, thank you for catching up with Today on Muppet Wiki. Now that I'm doing wiki stuff all day every day, I occasionally lose the will to wiki. -- Danny (talk) 18:41, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Cool. I'm sad that everyone on the wiki hates the Earth, but at least she gets some love by way of Today on MW. —Scott (talk) 19:33, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ::We love her. We just love Animal with a flashlight more. Can you blame us? -- Danny (talk) 20:24, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Countdown to 14K Less than 100 articles to the next milestone! We might make it before the end of the month depending on a) how much time I have for more mass page creation I'm trying to balance it with counting down to dossier and finals, b) how many others help out, and c) if any significant page merges occur between now and then. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:14, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :Sweet! We've slowed down since our 1,000 articles per month in the first year, but 14k is a good milestone. I've pretty much exhausted my resources for Environmental stuff this past week, but I'm sure I'll find plenty to plug away at this week. —Scott (talk) 23:17, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Spring Cleaning I love it when you go into clean-up mode. -- Danny (talk) 19:08, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Kermit To cheer you up (or something), I give you Kermit on the Rack. I've got the blurb from the back too. Now I just have to find a place to put him. -- Wendy (talk) 04:12, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Nice, that's a happy thing :) I hope they weren't expecting to find him filled with sawdust. —Scott (talk) 04:16, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives